Destino Final
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: De cómo el flirteo a bordo puede transformarse en el inicio de una extraña relación. KankuIno. Three-Shot/UA.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y sus relativos no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, Rock Lee quedaría con Sakura y Kankuro con Ino :/

* * *

**Pareja:** KankuIno

**Género:** General/Romance (?)

**Clasificación:** T

**Capítulo:** 1/3

**Advertencias:** UA (_Universo Alterno)_, uso de posible lenguaje inadecuado, temáticas sexuales implícitas.

**Sumario:** Lo peor de todo, es que todavía tendría que aguantar doce horas más de castigo junto a él.

* * *

**Destino Final**

1. Première Impression

Con impaciencia, la rubia echó un vistazo al cielo por la ventana. Poco a poco pudo distinguir algunos puntos de luz en la imponente Yokohama. ¿En qué estaban pensando sus padres cuando la enviaron a semejante lugar? ¿Por qué correr el riesgo, sabiendo que se podía hacer conexión con París directamente en el aeropuerto de Tokio?

Una ligera carcajada la devolvió a la cruda realidad, encontrándose con su compañero de asiento dirigiéndole una descarada mirada de pura diversión.

—¿Primera vez que viajas, princesa?

Ino calculó la edad del joven de cabello castaño en no menos de veintitrés años. El sujeto en cuestión no estaba tan mal. Sus facciones quizá no fueran finas, pero algo tenía que le llamaba la atención. Una fugaz mueca se asomó en sus labios cuando notó la discreta perforación en su lengua.

—Para nada —se apresuró a responder—. Es sólo que no me gusta para nada esta ciudad. Con todos esos _yankiis_ y asaltadores rondando incluso en la terminal aérea...

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tú eres una de esas niñitas remilgosas del norte que temen encarar la realidad? —le dedicó una mirada de reproche, luego reemplazándola con un asomo de sonrisa al dirigir su mirada al busto de la muchacha—. En realidad no has visto nada de lo que los chicos de Yokohama podemos hacer.

—¿Ah, sí? —refunfuñó levantando una fina ceja, incómoda—. ¿Y qué se supone que debo esperar de un bastardo engreído y maleducado como tú?

A pesar del tono frío y odioso con que lo había despreciado, él no demostró ningún interés por cambiar la dirección de sus ojos oscuros. _¡Vaya par de tetas tenía la condenada!_

_—_Mi apreciada reina de hielo: aquí este humilde siervo se ofrece para complacerte en _todo_ lo que quieras. —comenzó con cierta elegancia fingida—. Porque sé que en el fondo sientes curiosidad, ¿no es así?

_¿Y quién era él para hacerle semejante propuesta, o incluso para intentar descifrarla?_

—¡Cierra la boca, cerdo asqueroso! —le gritó mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de su asiento para alejarse de él.

Iracunda y con un intenso rubor por todo su rostro, Ino alcanzó la puerta del baño del avión, pero incluso antes de que pudiera entrar para refugiarse una fuerte mano masculina le apretó el antebrazo, haciéndola ahogar un gemido de dolor.

—No sabía que fueras tan _traviesa_ —murmuró, luchando por no reírse una vez más. _¡Vaya señales las que le estaba enviando!_

Los ojos azules chispearon frustrados, intentando clavarle unas cuantas dagas al maldito desadaptado. La chica ni siquiera se percató de que la distancia que los separaba se estaba acortando poco a poco.

—Mi nombre es Kankuro —el rudo acento penetró en su oído—. Espero que no olvides eso, querida.

Unos ávidos labios se presionaron contra los suyos, salvajemente reclamándola, mientras la perforada e impúdica lengua se abría paso en una extraña combinación de violencia y pasión. La rubia no sabía cómo detenerlo: mientras su cabeza le regañaba fervientemente, el resto de su cuerpo se esmeraba en acomodarse para el momento. Las manos le temblaron cuando involuntariamente atrajo más a su acosador.

_¿Y quién era él para besarla de aquella manera, o incluso para hacerla retorcer de placer?_

Fue luego de unos cuantos segundos que reaccionó, hincando los dientes en los lujuriosos labios que continuaban acechándola. El sabor de la sangre mezclada con cierto tono metálico la hizo sentirse algo orgullosa. Finalmente, fue él quien rompió el beso, con una ancha sonrisa desafiante.

—¡Jóvenes, les pido el favor de comportarse mientras estamos a bordo! —los reprendió una escandalizada auxiliar de vuelo, creyendo que eran pareja—. Les ruego que regresen a sus asientos de inmediato y sigan las instrucciones que hemos dado hace un par de minutos —ambos la miraron confundidos—. ¡El avión va aterrizar dentro de poco!

Tanto Ino como Kankuro regresaron a su sitio, ella riendo satisfecha al comprobar la flameante decepción que desprendían los torturadores ojos negros. Con cierto horror, descubrió que el bastardo ahora le dedicaba especial atención a un volumen de manga _hentai_ sin siquiera inmutarse por ello. _Maldito pervertido._

La sensación de vértigo aumentó mientras la enorme máquina rozaba sus ruedas con la pista, yendo a una velocidad insoportable. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba no echarse a llorar. _Y menos estando ese malnacido al lado suyo, esperando cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de ella._

No quería saber nada del tal Kankuro por el resto de su vida. Una vez se sintió segura de perderlo de vista, corrió con ganas para reclamar su equipaje. La maleta de cuero púrpura resaltó entre las demás, sus manos la agarraron con terrible urgencia, sintiendo un par de ojos devorándola. _Estaría a salvo en la sala de espera que le habían asignado._

Suspiró aliviada al adentrarse en la exclusividad de la sala VIP, tumbándose en una cómoda poltrona azul marino. Un despreocupado silbido llamó su atención: Kankuro la estaba observando una vez más, sus facciones debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y el gozo.

—¡Deja de seguirme, idiota! —vociferó al borde de la locura. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, poniendo una completa cara de inocente.

—No tengo la culpa de haber hecho mi conexión a París aquí en mi ciudad —declaró con un dejo de ironía, jugueteando un poco con su tiquete de vuelo.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres de mí?

—_Je veux dormir avec toi, ma princesse_ —susurró en perfecto francés—. Si te enamoras de mí en el camino, bueno, eso ya es otra cosa.

Ino miró a su verdugo, su ceño completamente fruncido. _¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo?_

—Serán doce horas, mi niña —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Y créeme: en doce horas _serás mía_.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡El primer KankuIno en Español! Me siento orgullosa, dattebayo (?). Esta historia la publiqué como One-Shot en un foro, pero mis lectoras allá me pidieron continuación, así que... ¡será un Three-Shot!

¿Qué opinan? Tomatazos, halagos. Todo se recibe ;3

(Te amaré si me ayudas a expandir el KankuIno en Español).

**Datos Curiosos y Términos:**

—El primer vuelo era Sapporo-Yokohama (con una duración de una hora y 45 minutos, aproximadamente).

—En el anime, Kankuro tiene acento de Yokohama.

—Sé que es poco creíble que Kankuro no se quedara en Yokohama, pero digamos que él es un aventurero. _Este fue el único detalle que no me convenció del One-Shot._

_Yankii:_ Término japonés para referirse a los _punks_.

_Je veux dormir avec toi_ (voz francesa): Quiero dormir contigo, (En el sentido de la historia: _Quiero acostarme contigo_).

_Merci pour votre soutien !_


End file.
